Le faire ou mourir
by Bouddha
Summary: Le faire ou mourir. Parce que le faire, c'est pas ça. C'est pas comme ça. Parce qu'il y a souvent toute une réflexion avant. Et parce que, souvent, on n'a pas toujours le choix.
1. Le début de tout

**« Le faire ou mourir »**

**Auteur** : Bouddha (Steleamaria – je pense changer bientôt pour ce pseudo que j'utilise partout ailleurs)

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à mon imagination et à mes pensées tortueuses. Mais les personnages de Kingdom Heart sont à Square Enix – encore merci à eux.

**Résumé** : Le faire ou mourir. Parce que le faire, c'est pas ça. C'est pas comme ça. Parce qu'il y a souvent toute une réflexion avant. Et parce que, souvent, on n'a pas toujours le choix.

**Rating** : J'essayerais d'annoncer. Il y aura de tout, je pense. Ici, c'est T (voire M).

**Note** : J'en ai marre, des lemon à la toque naïfs. De voir trois lignes pour deux deux scènes de sexe. Marre des écrits « du cul pour du cul », comme on les appelle. Alors, j'ai eu envie de ré-aborder ce thème de la sexualité si complexe.

De montrer que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ou pire, que certaines personnes préfèrent mourir que de le faire.

« Le faire ou mourir », ce n'est pas une liste de 100 thèmes sur un couple particulier. Ce sera une diversité de récits, un recueil de one-shot ou de suites, des UA ou des canon, avec différents personnages (de KH, parce que j'ai chois ce fandom et que j'apprécie beaucoup de personnages) que je mettrais en scène sur ce sujet précis : la sexualité.

Parce que parfois, on a le choix et que souvent, on ne l'a pas.

Je veux montrer que ce n'est pas si simple. Que c'est même, oui, très compliqué. Alors j'écris.

**Note** **2** : le titre est directement pris d'un livre que j'ai terminé hier, « le faire ou mourir » de Claire-Lise Marguier, éditions rouergue. Vraiment... je vous conseille de le lire. Il m'a coupé le souffle.

Et peut-être que, plus tard, j'écrirais une histoire inspirée du thème de ce livre tellement il m'a convaincu. C'est encore en réflexion. Mais si vous avez l'occasion, vraiment, lisez-le. C'est un petit prix pour toutes ces pages extraordinaires (et les yaoistes : on parle aussi d'amour entre deux garçons là-dedans ;-) ).

* * *

><p><em>« Le début de tout »<em>

C'était comme tout le monde. De « ça » je ne connaissais que la théorie, ni les mots ni les gestes. Surtout pas les sensations. Grâce à la télévision, à l'Internet, j'avais aperçu des images. Toujours avec une certaine gêne, au départ. Un peu de honte. Et si ma mère décidait d'entrer à ce moment là ? je me demandais toujours. Heureusement ça n'est jamais arrivé.

Puis le temps a passé. Il m'est encore arrivé de regarder. Adieu la honte, voilà place à un air plus blasé. Puis fatigué.

Hier, j'ai eu dix-sept ans. Et je n'ai jamais fait l'amour.

Roxas, m'interpela un ami à la fin des cours. J'ai levé la tête, me suis arraché à la contemplation du sol. Axel, j'ai répondu. Tu rentres seul aujourd'hui ? J'ai hoché la tête. Il a tenu à m'accompagner un bout de chemin.

Axel, je pense que je peux le qualifier de meilleur ami. Depuis le primaire, on se connait. Alors on a tout fait ensemble : école élémentaire, collège, puis maintenant le lycée. Si on n'a pas toujours été dans la même classe, on ne s'est jamais perdu de vue. Il est toujours dans ton sillage, s'amusait souvent à dire Hayner, un ami. Et c'était vrai. Quand je levais la tête, il n'était jamais très loin. À me lancer un sourire dès qu'il croisait mes yeux bleus.

J'étais heureux.

Mais quand je rentrais, la frustration revenait. J'étais seul, privé de mes amis, Hayner, Sora, Riku, Ventus et les autres. Privé d'Axel. Il m'avait encore invité, ce soir-là. Mais je me refusais à dormir chez lui. Pas tant que la frustration serait là, et elle revenait chaque soir. Qui sait ? J'avais aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Dix-sept ans, puceau. Je ne le vivais pas si bien que ça finalement.

Avec Axel et Riku, on en rigolait parfois. Moi d'un rire amer. Sora rougissait, Ventus détournait les yeux. Hayner se vantait toujours de l'avoir fait en début d'année avec Olette, sa petite-amie. Bah, moi aussi, je connais ça, disait Axel. Riku a hoché la tête. Moi j'ai rien dit, j'ai même pas osé croiser le regard de Sora. Il m'aurait, qui sait, peut-être lancé un regard compatissant ? J'en voulais pas.

J'étais en train de me consumer de frustration.

Et ça a été pire quand, un jour, Ventus est venu nous avouer, les joues rouges, qu'il l'avait fait aussi. J'ai vu rouge. J'ai même pas voulu savoir avec qui c'était. Sora m'a lancé un regard que j'ai très clairement compris : il ne reste plus que nous deux, maintenant. On est les deux puceaux du groupe, tu crois que c'est grave ? Sora, avec sa bouille d'enfant, il rigolait tout haut, de tout. Il s'en fichait, lui, d'être encore vierge. Il était trop fleur bleue. Bon alors, Sora, a dit Axel. C'est quand tu t'y mets, toi ? Quand j'aurais trouvé la bonne personne ! Ils ont tous rigolé, Sora également. Moi pas.

Moi je me consumais de l'intérieur.

Alors, le soir, ma main s'activait sous les draps. J'allais imploser si je ne le faisais pas. Exploser, gueuler sur tout le monde. Ou pire, faire une connerie. Un soir, je suis parti de chez moi, j'ai marché longtemps dans les rues. Je connaissais l'emplacement d'une boîte de nuit, le Skin. Tout était mêlé : toutes catégories sociales, toutes couleurs, tout sexe. J'ai vu des mecs avec des mecs, des filles qui s'emballaient contre un mur. Un homme entrainant une fille, plus loin, dans une rue. J'ai dû les observer longtemps, car un jeune m'a interpelé. Une fois, puis deux. Et il s'est approché. Tu cherches quelque chose, il a demandé. J'ai rien répondu, je l'ai juste observé. Oh, tu cherches quelque chose ? Non, j'ai fini par souffler. Ah. Tu viens avec moi ? Non. Non ? Moi, je cherche quelque chose, il a dit. Et je pense que tu peux convenir. Tu viens ? J'ai suivi, et j'ai eu peur. J'ai soudain réalisé. Ça serait contre ce mur sale, ma première fois ? À me mordre les joues de douleur alors que ce type se viderait en moi ? Non. C'est pas ça que je voulais. C'est pas ça que je veux ! j'ai crié. Il a pas compris. Et je suis parti en courant.

Dans mon lit, j'ai pleuré. En sécurité sous mes draps, j'ai silencieusement crié ma peine. Je me suis pas touché, ce soir là. J'étais dégoûté, apeuré, tétanisé. Alors j'ai préféré attraper un compas et me trancher la peau. Une fois, deux fois. Trois fois, aie. J'ai regardé la peau dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Puis j'ai écarquillé les yeux. Le sang coulait. J'ai lâché l'arme. J'ai couru à la salle de bain.

J'ai eu doublement peur, ce soir là. Plus jamais je n'ai refait ces deux conneries.

Le lendemain, tout était comme d'habitude. Pendant les cours, pendant la pause, j'ai laissé mon esprit partir loin, très loin. À midi, j'ai observé Hayner embrasser Olette. J'ai vu Ventus et Naminé. Mon regard a croisé celui d'Axel, si vert si beau. Axel, éternellement protecteur. J'ai pensé très fort qu'il ne devait se douter de rien. Pitié, faites qu'il ne sache jamais rien. Où est Riku ? a demandé Axel. Comme d'hab, il drague, a soupiré Sora. Je crois qu'il essaye de se rapprocher de Xion, j'ai dit. J'ai pas dit combien j'étais jaloux. J'ai regardé mes amis. Mis à part Sora, ils connaissaient tous « ça » à présent. J'étais tellement envieux. Tellement que maintenant, je ne jurait que par ça. C'était pathétique. Roxas, mange, il a dit Axel. J'ai croisé son regard, et j'ai dit : et toi, Axel, tu n'as personne en ce moment ? Il avait l'air étonné. Moi ? Bah non. Pourquoi ? Sora suivait l'échange avec intérêt. Non, comme ça. Pour savoir.

Pour savoir.

Le soir, c'était comme d'habitude. Tout était devenu « comme d'habitude ». Je me consumais de frustration, j'avais souvent des crampes au corps. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi c'était si important pour moi. Jamais on ne m'avait charrié sur le sujet, du moins pas sérieusement. Je n'étais pas dans un groupe idiot dont le laisser-passer était d'avoir couché au moins une fois. J'avais pas de loi.

Mais je voulais faire ça. Je voulais connaître ça.

Et je sentais que j'allais imploser, que je ne contrôlais plus rien. Que le jour serait proche, où, impérativement, j'allais faire une connerie.

Je voulais des bras dans lesquels me jeter, à défaut d'avoir un précipice assez profond pour le faire.

_Pitié... faites que personne n'en sache jamais rien._

Je voulais (m')oublier.

FIN

* * *

><p>Terminé, pour ce premier texte – et sûrement pas le dernier. Je n'ai pas tellement lâché un coup de gueule, c'est plutôt une pulsion. Une libération. Je ne veux pas changer la vision de choses, seulement établir mon point de vue.<p>

Parce que ce n'est pas toujours comme ça que ça se passe.

Aussi, je serais curieuse d'avoir vos réactions (sans lancer une polémique !) et de savoir si, oui ou non, cela vaut le coût que je vous fasse partager d'autres écrits.

Surtout, merci de m'avoir lue.


	2. Un papillon sur la bouche

_**Chapitre 2 : Le faire ou mourir.**_

**Auteur** : Bouddha (Steleamaria – je pense changer bientôt pour ce pseudo que j'utilise partout ailleurs)

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude. Les personnages de Kingdom Heart sont à Square Enix – encore merci à eux.

**Résumé** : Le faire ou mourir. Parce que le faire, c'est pas ça. C'est pas comme ça. Parce qu'il y a souvent toute une réflexion avant. Et parce que, souvent, on n'a pas toujours le choix.

**Rating** : T.

**Note** : Je suis un peu déçue, je l'avoue, de ne pas avoir plus de commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. C'est assez... décalé, je sais, oui. Mais même si vous n'avez pas aimé, j'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi.

Dans tous les cas, encore merci à **Yumeless** et **nymyu** pour leurs impressions touchantes =)

.

Et d'ailleurs, je dédicace ce court texte à **Yumeless**, qui saura évidemment pourquoi (tu l'as voulu, tu l'as !) (L)

* * *

><p><em>« <em>Un papillon sur la bouche _»_

Aujourd'hui, Ventus et moi on s'est embrassés. On savait bien qu'on n'avait pas le droit. Qu'il était mon frère et que j'étais son jumeau, et que dès lors c'était interdit.

Mais on voulait essayer.

Ce matin au collège, Naminé m'a demandé de sortir avec elle. Je l'aime bien Naminé, elle et moi on se connait depuis la maternelle et plusieurs fois, on s'est embrassés sur la joue. Un jour, même, j'avais cueilli des fleurs pour elle. Je m'en souviens encore. Mais je n'ai pas répondu. J'étais terrifié à l'idée d'accepter sans savoir embrasser. C'était bête, je sais, mais ça me tenait à cœur.

Alors, j'en ai parlé à Ventus, le soir dans le lit. On partageait la même chambre lui et moi, mais chacun avait son lit. Sans trop de bruit, il est venu me rejoindre dans le mien après que j'ai parlé.

Et il m'a étonné.

« - Tu veux qu'on essaye ? » Doucement, il a soufflé.

Il était sérieux. Yeux écarquillés, j'ai hésité, et quand je me suis repris, j'ai acquiescé.

Alors il m'a embrassé.

Un papillon sur ma bouche.

C'était doux, bizarre, frais puis tiède. J'ai soufflé, doucement, puis il a reculé.

« - Ven... »

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, j'ai cherché son regard bleu. J'y ai lu qu'il aimait ça. J'y ai aussi lu qu'il savait que pour moi, c'était pareil.

« - Encore ? il a demandé doucement.

- Oui. »

Il a sourit, légèrement. Après ça, il a recommencé.

On a réessayé, une fois puis deux puis trois. Tous les deux, à genoux sur mon lit. Moi une main sur sa cuisse, lui une main sur ma joue. Après l'hésitation, le papillon s'est envolé quand Ventus a entrouvert les lèvres. J'étais surpris mais pas naïf, j'ai compris. Et j'ai fait pareil. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gémir quand nos souffles se sont mêlés. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai senti Ventus se coller contre moi. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi chaud. C'était...

Quand on s'est séparé, un temps plus tard, je trouvais l'atmosphère étrange. Mais on n'a pas réussi à partir loin de l'autre cette fois. Cette nuit, on a dormi ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, comme on le faisait étant plus jeunes. Ça faisait cinq ans, me semble-t-il, qu'on avait séparé les lits. C'était presque nouveau.

Et j'étais bien.

J'étais prêt, le lendemain, à dire oui à Naminé.

… je crois.

_Premier baiser._

FIN.

* * *

><p>Assez court, j'en suis consciente. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour aborder ce thème (pour les petites questions : oui, Roxas et Ventus sont frères. Oui, on appelle ça de l'inceste. Non, ce n'est pas choquant dans ce cas, et oui, c'est réaliste. Ils se sont juste embrassés. Ça arrive.) Et pour ceux qui sont déçus : non, toujours pas de sexe. Ce n'est pas mon objectif pour le moment.<p>

N'hésitez pas, surtout, à laisser vos commentaires (please ?). Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Sous les yeux des nuages

_**Chapitre 3 : Le faire ou mourir.**_

**Auteur** : Bouddha (Steleamaria)

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude. Le récit est à moi, les personnages à Square Enix.

**Résumé** : Le faire ou mourir. Parce que le faire, c'est pas ça. C'est pas comme ça. Parce qu'il y a souvent toute une réflexion avant. Et parce que, souvent, on n'a pas toujours le choix.

**Rating** : K.

Je tiens à remercier **Yumeless**, **Tsuki-neesan** _(j'adore discuter avec toi !)_, **chut **(_merci beaucoup ! Ça change de d'habitude, en effet. En tout cas, je suis contente de te retrouver parmi mes lecteurs =) )_, **Ariani Lee **_(franchement merci)_**, emokami** et **Alvine **_(c'est vraiment gentil, merci beaucoup) _pour leurs reviews. Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements.

**Note :** A vrai dire, j'avais prévu de poster un autre thème avant celui-ci. Mais alors que je me morfondais de n'avoir plus aucune inspiration, je me suis allongée en arrière et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Les mots sont arrivés à une vitesse folle dans ma tête. En une vingtaine de minutes, voici ce qui en a découlé. En espérant que vous apprécierez la lecture.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Sous les yeux des nuages.<p>

S'étirer en arrière, sur le dos, offrir ses côtes ouvertes au ciel. J'ai toujours aimé faire ça. Fermer les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Savourer l'instant, laisser glisser ses doigts, toucher son corps. Passer une main à plat sur son torse, la taille, le ventre. Apprécier le relief des côtes, deviner la cage thoracique sous ses phalanges. Caresser une éventuelle rondeur sous le nombril. Sembler vouloir offrir son corps à l'Olympe, là-haut. Se mettre à nu sous les nuages, désirer la caresse de leur regard.

Je voulais qu'on me regarde.

Oui, j'étais frustré.

Passer sa vie à observer les autres, prendre part à leur assurance d'un regard désireux, rester en retrait face à leurs acrobaties. C'était ça, ma vie. Rien de franchement intéressant, je le concède. Moi aussi, je n'en pouvais plus. C'était tous les jours la même chose.

Soupirer face aux bêtises de Vanitas qui, dans la cour du lycée, jouait au bélier qui frappe pour qu'on le remarque. Regarder d'un air blasé Riku qui préférait le rôle du pigeon, ou du paon, se gonflant de virilité pour plaire. Observer son meilleur ami faire la course, essayer de se faire remarquer aux yeux de sa promise, le voir se tuer à la tâche. Hayner, arrête, tu es ridicule. Olette ne te regarde pas. J'arriverais à battre le record, Rox, tu verras ! S'asseoir, invisible, près de son cousin qui riait, n'ayant besoin que de naturel pour plaire. Suivre les rougissements des filles, femelles animales qui gloussaient en laissant les mâles se battre pour leurs yeux de biche. Pour s'offrir, ensuite ? Imaginer la parade nuptiale, grimacer de dégoût. Porter le regard sur son jumeau, y discerner la même gêne intéressée. Avoir carrément envie de mettre fin à ses jours. Enfin, c'était une façon de parler.

… J'étais entouré d'animaux, la cour de lycée n'était qu'une basse-cour grouillante d'hormones.

Grogner dans son coin, puis lever les yeux au ciel. S'aveugler un instant entre l'éclat du soleil et le bleu du ciel. Sourire, bêtement. Ne surtout pas remarquer qu'un regard nous suivait.

À la fin des cours, j'irais dans les collines. Cette fois encore, je m'allongerais sur la pelouse, parmi les herbes folles et les coquelicots couleur grenat. Je m'étirerais en arrière.

J'offrirais mon corps au regard du ciel. Sous les yeux des anges. Pour, un peu, me sentir exister.

Regardez-moi.

* * *

><p>Une fois encore, merci d'avoir lu =) C'est court et aussi étrange que d'habitude, que voulez-vous... XD<p>

Je serais ravie d'avoir vos commentaires.

À très bientôt : )


	4. Un cheveu

_**Chapitre 4 : Le faire ou mourir.**_

**Auteur** : Bouddha (Steleamaria)

**Disclaimer** : Le récit est à moi, les personnages à Square Enix.

**Résumé** : Le faire ou mourir. Parce que le faire, c'est pas ça. C'est pas comme ça. Parce qu'il y a souvent toute une réflexion avant. Et parce que, souvent, on n'a pas toujours le choix.

**Rating** : K.

Voici un petit récit tout bête, qui m'est venu spontanément hier après-midi. En quelques minutes le voilà écrit. Je tiens à remercier Yumeless, emokami et Ariani Lee pour leurs reviews tellement encourageantes. Merci beaucoup.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Un cheveu.<p>

.

Il n'y a rien de plus bête qu'un cheveu.

C'est long, ou court, fin ou plutôt épais. Ça vole au vent et ça peut être blanc, blond, châtain ou noir. Ou même rouge, tiens. Parfois même d'un rouge tirant vers l'orangé. Parfois même aussi d'un rouge plus sombre, presque comme s'il tenait ses racines d'un noir d'ébène. Et puis, parfois, sous les rayons d'un timide soleil, ces cheveux rouge-orange-noir flamboient comme la flamme d'une bougie, comme l'âtre d'une cheminée, comme un feu de camp en vacances.

Oui, comme le feu. C'est ça.

Une brusque sonnerie nous arrache à la contemplation de cette masse de cheveux rouge-orange-noir. Soudain, c'est l'ombre devant nos yeux. On sursaute, on relève le regard. C'est forcément notre meilleur ami, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, qui s'est planté devant notre bureau pour nous faire réagir.

" - Hep, Rox', ça vient de sonner j'te signale. Tu sors, ou tu préfères attendre ici les cours de demain ?"

Un grognement, juste un peu, pour la forme.

" - C'est bon, j'arrive. Je pensais juste à un truc.

- Ouais ouais, comme d'hab'."

On ne relève pas la remarque. Quand notre meilleur ami nous libère la vue, on cherche aussitôt à se plonger dans l'immensité rouge-orange-noire qui n'est pas loin, devant. Ou qui était. Et qui a disparu maintenant. On soupire, entre l'agacement et la déception.

Le feu, c'est immuable et tellement insaisissable à la fois. En une demie-minute, la voilà disparue, cette chevelure de flammes.

" - Roxas, tu viens ?

- J'arrive !"

Déplaisir proche de l'énervement. On range ses affaires rapidement, puis on se lève puis on avance en vue de quitter la salle. Éclair soudain, brève lueur rouge. On se stoppe. Regard intéressé vers le siège que la chevelure rouge-orange-noire vient de quitter. On ignore le soupir agacé de son ami puis on s'avance vers cette chaise. C'est une chaise toute bête, d'ailleurs. Faite de bois faible, souvent du contre-plaqué. La même que les trente-quatre de la salle. Même pas trente-cinq, parce que celle du prof, davantage un fauteuil qu'une chaise d'ailleurs, est bien plus confortable. C'est Vanitas qui l'a dit, quand il lui avait volé le jour de l'inspection. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. On s'approche de cette chaise beige presque marron, et on remarque le mince fil rouge qui semble vouloir choir sur le bois contre-plaqué. Un simple courant d'air, pire, un simple soupir le ferait s'échapper. Alors rapidement, on s'en saisit. Comme un enfant trouvant un trésor. On l'attrape, vite, et on le met dans sa poche.

Quand on quitte la salle, on ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Le soir, dans son lit, sous les draps, on ne trouve pas le sommeil. Quand on ferme les yeux, le monde est rouge. Plutôt rouge-orange-noir. Peut-être que si on s'endormait, on ferait des rêves heureux, pourtant. Mais quelque chose nous empêche de nous assoupir. Une sorte d'énervement joyeux, comme si tout notre corps était une boule en fusion. On tremble d'anticipation, comme à la veille d'une fête d'anniversaire. Comme auparavant un grand voyage. Presque comme avant un rendez-vous amoureux. Puis on se souvient, non, on sait pourquoi on ne peut pas fermer l'œil. Alors on allume la lampe de chevet sur la table de nuit. La pièce s'éclaire faiblement, mais c'est suffisant. Et puis, de sous l'oreiller, on sort l'objet.

Notre trésor.

Une petite fiole que l'on tient entre ses doigts. L'apparence d'un tube à essai, solidement fermé d'un bouchon de liège. Mais le plus important, c'est ce que contient ce petit objet de verre. Cette carapace de cristal enveloppe le fil soyeux auparavant trouvé sur la chaise en contre-plaqué. Oui, c'est le cheveu rouge-orange-noir. Celui-là même qui appartient à la chevelure de flammes que l'on regarde tous les jours - proche de l'admiration secrète et peut-être même amoureuse, qui sait ? -, c'est à dire un fil parmi la pelote de laine, une brindille parmi la botte de foin, un cheveu parmi la chevelure rouge-orange-noire. Mais, en fin de compte, c'est une partie d'un tout, non ?

Alors, c'est un trésor. Un secret, notre secret. On admire longuement le cheveu rouge à la lueur légère de la lampe de chevet. Il nous paraît plus beau que n'importe quel cadeau. D'ailleurs, il y a une étiquette sur la petite fiole. Mais cette étiquette mal découpée ne porte pas de nom. Non, seulement un petit signe, un infime message, qui fut peut-être un jour codé mais aujourd'hui tellement explicite, oui un petit signe, presque minuscule que l'on pourrait le confondre avec un point, presque.

Un tout petit cœur, gravé à l'encre noire sur l'étiquette blanche.

Parce que ce petit cheveu qui est un trésor est l'infime partie d'un tout. Parce qu'on passe des heures et des jours à admirer ce tout, qui est continuellement assis juste devant nous en classe. Et parce que ce tout appartient à un espace qui est grand, bien trop grand pour nous.

Et parce que les sentiments sont une galaxie que l'on ne sait pas toujours comprendre, et surtout, surtout, que l'on ne peut contrôler.

Alors... L'on est amoureux, tout simplement.

Et il n'y a rien de plus bête que les sentiments. On aime, c'est comme ça.

* * *

><p>Comme d'habitude, une multitude de sentiments, un fouillis de pensées que je vous offre (ou impose ?). J'espère que cela vous a conquis, si oui, je serais ravie d'avoir vos commentaires.<p>

Bonne journée !


	5. Le faire ou

_**Chapitre 5 : Le faire ou mourir.**_

**Auteur** : Bouddha (Steleamaria)

**Disclaimer** : Le récit est à moi, les personnages à Square Enix – quoique, là... il n'y a pas vraiment de personnage cité ou même sous-entendu. Ce texte est plutôt général.

**Résumé** : Le faire ou mourir. Parce que le faire, c'est pas ça. C'est pas comme ça. Parce qu'il y a souvent toute une réflexion avant. Et parce que, souvent, on n'a pas toujours le choix.

**Rating** : K+.

**Note : **Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos commentaires si gentils =)

Ce petit récit, disons qu'il m'est venu ce matin sous la douche. Et évidemment... dès que je suis sortie : plus rien. Alors j'ai essayé de le reconstruire, mais je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. Un jour, peut-être (quand ma muse sera revenue), je le réécrirais en l'étoffant un peu.

Bonne lecture (c'est court) !

**Note 2 : **J'ai modifié quelque peu la toute fin pour me rapprocher du fandom, car c'était effectivement un peu trop général. Libre à vous d'interpréter le pairing que vous voulez ( mais attention, hein è_é ).

* * *

><p>Dans la vie, on a toujours le choix - 'paraît. Chacun apportant ses conséquences, chacun lourd de sens. Chacun pouvant changer à jamais le cours des choses.<p>

Et parmi ces choix, il y en a un qui, mine de rien, a son importance. Pour d'autres, il est même _capital._

C'est le faire ou...

Hésiter,

Douter – _le faire ?_,

Osciller,

Délibérer – le faire.

Agir.

Mais tout commence de la même façon.

Au début – il y a _le faire ou_ poser des questions, se demander ce que, questionner tel ou tel, s'intéresser à la chose. Juste, les prémices.

Des fois – il y a _le faire ou_ être sage, se dire que ça viendra, qu'on est trop jeune encore pour se préoccuper de cela. Attendre et prendre son temps. Grandir.

Parfois – il y a _le faire ou_ avoir peur. Avoir déjà subi, être échaudé. Ne plus jamais vouloir une chose pareille, préférer mourir que de laisser une étreinte s'attarder. Vieillir en ayant peur, éternellement.

Quelquefois – il y a _le faire ou_ laisser sa main courir sous les draps, explorer l'inconnu dans le noir des paupières, découvrir les choses à son rythme, imaginer et imaginer et imaginer encore.

Souvent – il y a _le faire ou_ faire tout comme. Clamer haut et fort sa fausse expérience, penser que cela nous amène au plus haut de la société, s'en vanter comme si c'était essentiel. Jouer aux grands et dans la cour des grands, sans savoir, vraiment, où l'on a mis les pieds.

Généralement – il y a _le faire ou_ croire que ce sera beau, redouter que cela fasse mal. Rêver au Prince Charmant les yeux ouverts, les yeux fermés, sourire d'insouciance et rire d'impatience.

Et puis, et puis – il y a_ le faire ou_ mourir d'impatience, crier de rage, pleurer de frustration. Vouloir tout, tout de suite, maintenant - tout. Connaître. Ne plus réfléchir, courir, se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Le faire.

Et puis regretter, pleurer – encore. On était trop jeune. Vouloir mourir.

Oui.

Sora le savait, quand il a dit oui - trop tôt - alors que sa tête disait non.

_"Roxas... je crois... que j'ai fait une erreur..."_

.

Il y a _le faire_, ou mourir.


	6. Camping

**Chapitre 6 : **_**Le faire ou mourir**_

**Auteur** : Bouddha (Steleamaria)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent encore et toujours à Square Enix – encore merci à eux.

**Résumé** : Le faire ou mourir. Parce que le faire, c'est pas ça. C'est pas comme ça. Parce qu'il y a souvent toute une réflexion avant. Et parce que, souvent, on n'a pas toujours le choix.

**Rating** : T – juste pour le langage.

**Note :** Des mois que je n'écrivais plus... ce petit texte a été commencé il y a quelques mois de cela. Aujourd'hui, étrangement, j'ai retrouvé un peu d'inspiration dans le train. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne fera pas pour fêter le 13 août !

Je ne suis pas de ces personnes qui fêtent les dates des pairings... Cependant, il y a des exceptions : je vous souhaite donc à tous et à toutes un **happy Akuroku day** !

**Note 2 : **Dans ce texte, quelques paroles de « _We will go home_ » du film King Arthur. Également une petite allusion à « Toi et moi » de Guillaume Grand. C'est ça, d'écrire en écoutant de la musique...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Camping<p>

Minuit et un ciel d'étoiles. Sous la tente de toile verte, l'atmosphère est brûlante. Presque irrespirable. Sur le matelas gonflable usé, deux corps allongés, l'un surplombant l'autre.

Un jeu de regards. Le premier questionnant, le deuxième hésitant.

Il n'en faut que peu pour que tout dérape.

.

Tout avait commencé plus tôt dans la journée. Il y avait eu des mains qui s'effleuraient par hasard ou par intérêt, durant les préparatifs de la soirée. _Demyx, t'as les bières ? Axel, foutu alcoolo ! Et ta mère ! c'est pas trop lourd, Roxas ?_ Quelques regards qui se trouvaient. Des sourires échangés. _Si, tu m'aides ?_

Assis en cercle autour du feu, à écouter le crépitement des flammes, les grattements des cordes de la guitare de Demyx. Xion chantait, les yeux heureux. On écoutait, Demyx suivait avec son instrument, concentré, les yeux mi-clos.

_Land of the Bear and Land of the Eagle. Land that gave us birth, and blessing...  
>We will go home, across the mountains... <em>

_C'est pas franchement joyeux, comme chanson. Tais-toi Axel, j'écoute. Tu aimes ? Oui, Xion chante divinement bien._ Un sourire, des yeux jaloux que l'on ne remarque pas. Roxas écoutait, les yeux fermés, le visage offert au ciel. La lueur des flammes dansait sur sa figure. Axel l'observait. Peut-être se retenait-il de toucher sa joue, de caresser ses cheveux. Peut-être voulait-il l'embrasser.

Axel n'écoutait pas la chanson. Il jugeait de la douceur des sourires de Roxas.

_We will go home across the mountains..._

La voix s'éteignit. Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Roxas rouvrit les yeux pour se mêler à la gaieté de la foule. Souriant, Demyx embrassa la chanteuse qui rougit, émue. _Ils sont beaux à voir_, souffla Roxas. _Tu les envies ?_ Nouvelle confrontation de regard, aigue-marine contre émeraude.

Toutes les couleurs du ciel. Bleu, orange, rouge. Or. Plein de bouteilles. Du rhum, du vin, du miel. L'alcool s'écoulait doucement – certains y goûtaient, d'autres préféraient la douce acidité des jus de fruits. _Petit joueur. _Un sourire en coin, des yeux verts qui brillaient sous l'éclat des flammes. _La ferme Axel_. Le crépitement du feu chantait. Un son manquait, tout à coup. Les cigales se firent une joie de le remplacer, de paire avec le bois enflammé. _Demyx et Xion sont partis sous la tente. Tu crois qu'ils vont le faire, ce soir ? _Roxas leva les yeux au ciel. _Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse, avoue-le, pervers. _Un rire. _Mais non..._

Autour du feu, les conversations allaient bon train. Certaines personnes manquaient, mais le rire fort de Larxène comblait chaque vide. _Elle est folle..._ Sourit Axel. Roxas opina, un rire aux lèvres. _J'ai toujours admiré son assurance_, confia Roxas. _Tu aimerais être pareil ?_ Un nouveau rire, que le blond exécuta en fermant légèrement les yeux. Axel ne manqua pas une miette du spectacle. _Oui, enfin, les seins en moins !_

La nuit prenait possession du campement improvisé. Seul le feu était à présent maître de la lumière. Quelques lampes brillaient sous la toile des tentes. Plus un bruit. Seuls quelques éclats de rire. Le crépitement si familier à présent qu'il était presque oublié. Sous la tente verte, une chaleur, des murmures. _C'est bon, j'ai la lampe, quelle heure est-il ? Pourquoi, tes parents viennent te chercher ?_ Un ton plutôt inquisiteur, toujours les mêmes regards qui se cherchent et se percutent et se trouvent – avant que l'un d'eux ne perde. _Non._ Un sourire satisfait, des yeux de jade qui brillent. Un nouveau murmure : _alors, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Allons-y, ils nous attendent. _Un hochement de tête.

Les enfants ne grandissent jamais. Un peu éméchés, ils se mettent à la recherche d'un bruit entendu un peu plus tôt. Quatre ou cinq lampes électriques face à l'immensité noire de la plage. _C'est idiot, on ne trouvera jamais. Je vous dis que c'était juste une vague ! N'aie pas si peur, chochotte... Rentre dans ta tente, si tu veux. Au pire, c'était juste un violeur. Très drôle, Axel, tu vas faire peur à Xion. La ferme. Et puis, le seul violeur que je vois ici, c'est toi. Genre ! … Hé, Roxas, pourquoi tu te colles à Xion comme ça ? Soutien féministe, je pense. Vos gueules derrière !_

Une chasse au trésor taille humaine, Xigbar s'improvise chef de file. Des pas hésitants dans le sable, une frayeur à chaque algue noire que le halo d'une lampe découvre. Le temps s'arrête. Des galets égarés tel le Petit Poucet pour retrouver le chemin du campement. _T'es ridicule, Dem'... _Un gigantesque besoin d'adrénaline, juste, comme ça. Parce que c'est plus amusant, parce que l'alcool est une aide précieuse. … _J'suis sûr que c'était juste une vague, n'empêche. Demyx, la ferme, arrête de marmonner ! Si ça se trouve, c'était un loup... N'importe quoi Luxy, on est sur la plage ! Un coyote, alors ? _Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes d'angoisse amusée, un rire. Encore une frayeur, avant que les quatre ou cinq lampes ne se braquent sur le visage tordu de rire de Xion. Incompréhension générale. _Vous êtes trop bêtes ! Il n'y a rien, allez, c'est bon, on rentre. _L'adrénaline retombe comme le sable blanc du sablier. L'horloge redémarre. Et tous mêlent leur rire au grouillement des vagues.

_On entame le pop-corn ! _Les dernières bouteilles sont vidées, les aiguilles de la pendule entament un nouveau tour de cadran, une nouvelle journée débute. _Minuiiiit, bonne annéeee ! Crétin, on est en août ! _Chaque mot se fait un peu plus enjoué, on rit pour n'importe quoi. Demyx a retrouvé sa guitare qu'il caresse entre deux clins d'œil. Xion amusée danse telle une bohémienne, Larxène la suit puis elles s'écroulent dans le sable, essoufflées d'avoir trop ri.

Chacun suit sont propre chemin. Autour du feu, deux personnages manquent. Leurs murmures se sont égarés, un peu plus loin du côté de l'océan. _C'était vraiment obligé de te tremper les pieds dans l'eau ? Tu vas être malade, demain. _Le regard bleu de répond pas, il sourit juste et exécute quelques pas de plus. Le bruit de l'eau qui saute et qui retombe est agréable, la mer est fraîche dans cette région. _Ça fait vraiment du bien, j'avais trop chaud._ L'autre s'approche, ose tremper ses pieds à son tour, seulement pour effleurer le bras du premier avec ses doigts. L'alcool est une aide précieuse, presque dangereuse. _Le feu ?_ Le même regard, affreusement troublant. Un demi-sourire en réponse. _Possible..._ La poigne se resserre. Il fait sombre sans le maître-feu, mais les deux regards n'ont besoin que d'eux pour exister. Ils se percutent de nouveau, se mêlent, s'entre-choquent. Le plus petit fait un pas en avant, les deux corps sont presque collés. Ils se touchent. Se murmurent :

_Axel, j'ai l'impression que tu essaies de me dire quelque chose._

_Et si c'était le cas ? _Répond l'autre corps.

_Embrasse-moi._

Des lèvres qui se trouvent – enfin. Une main qui en attrape une autre. La poigne est presque féroce. _Où..._ Un nouveau baiser qui interrompt les mots hésitants, échange chaste et impatient à la fois. _Chut, suis-moi. Ne dis rien et fais-moi confiance._ Des pas précipités, qui s'éloignent de l'eau et qui évitent le feu pour chercher le chemin d'une tente isolée. Une toile aussi verte que les yeux d'_Axel_, dont _Roxas _n'a de cesse de souffler le prénom. Entre deux baisers, une étreinte, des soupirs.

Sous la tente, la danse des regards mêlés. Le vert face au bleu, le bleu contre le vert. Des mots qui s'échappent. _J't'aime, Roxas, putain. Fallait que j'te le dise. Axel... _Des baisers, des caresses. _Je t'aime..._

Un jeu de regards. Le premier questionnant, le deuxième hésitant.

Il n'en faut que peu pour que tout dérape.

Rien que des mots.

_Je t'aime... Axel, je veux le faire avec toi. Je veux le faire. _Un baiser, pur comme jamais. L'amour explose entre et autour et dans les deux regards bleu/vert mêlés. Et puis, à leur tour, les deux corps expérimentent le geste. Pour ne faire plus qu'un, avant que les sentiments tus ne finissent par exploser. Pour ne faire plus qu'un. Enfin.

Il y a le faire... ou mourir.

* * *

><p>Vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici ?<p>

En toute sincérité, quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce texte il y a un moment de cela... je l'adorais. Vraiment, c'était limite mon préféré. Je l'ai lu et relu tellement j'en étais satisfaite. Et puis, hier donc, je l'ai repris pour pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui. Je ne vous apprend rien, vous savez ce que c'est que d'être pressé, d'être donc bloqué dans l'écriture, de se mettre la pression pour vite vite vite le conclure et le poster... et puis, voilà, verdict : je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Je n'aime pas la fin **du tout. **Mais je n'arrive plus à rien (peut-être mon chat qui, ne cessant de s'allonger sur mon clavier, me bloque le peu d'inspiration qui me reste ?), alors je le poste ainsi. Peut-être qu'un jour, je le reprendrais.

Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir lue. **Happy Akuroku Day !**


	7. Hiver

****Chapitre 7 : **_**Le faire ou mourir**_**

**Auteur** : Bouddha

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent encore et toujours et toujours ( … ) et toujours à Square Enix.

**Résumé** : Le faire ou mourir. Parce que le faire, c'est pas ça. C'est pas comme ça. Parce qu'il y a souvent toute une réflexion avant. Et parce que, souvent, on n'a pas toujours le choix.

**Rating** : K – c'est presque tout fluffy, même.

**Note :** Des mois, des mois que je n'arrive plus à écrire. Puis en cours, l'étincelle, l'impulsion. Un post-it pour écrire ( si si ). Mais j'ai du mal, je l'avoue. Je n'arrive plus tellement à écrire. Alors un petit drabble, tout petit, pour vous faire patienter un peu.

Je vous laisse deviner le couple. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un rien pouvait me distraire.<p>

Une pluie de flocons, douce pluie de l'hiver, danse virevoltante de neige. Rien que ça, il me semblait pouvoir l'observer durant des heures. Clarté, pureté de cette saison. Le blanc était une couleur qui depuis toujours m'obsédait. La nuit, parfois, je rêvais de murs blancs interminables et de pluie continue, et en grandissant il me semble que j'ai fini par associer les deux. Pluie opalescente. Neige d'hiver. Je ne demande pas spécialement à ce qu'elle recouvre le sol, mais qu'elle tombe, seulement, qu'elle tombe, qu'elle descende du ciel et se pose sur mon nez, dans mes cheveux, sur mes vêtements.

Un manteau de fraîcheur.

_Souvenirs._ C'était comme la première fois que je l'ai vu. Un hiver comme un autre, où perdu dans l'air glacé j'étais spectateur d'un ciel de flocons au cœur des collines enneigées. Et soudain sous l'épaisse bourrasque de poudre blanche, je m'étais stoppé, incertain.

Immobile silhouette.

_Un pas._

L'éclat turquoise d'un regard.

Un pas.

Des cheveux de lune, recouverts de neige.

Un pas.

Les traits fins d'une peau pâle.

Un pas.

Je m'étais figé.

Foudroyé.

Allégorie de l'hiver.

Le temps passe, et les flocons continuent de tomber. J'apprécie chaque hiver, chaque souvenir qu'il m'apporte, chaque douceur que sa neige me rapporte à nos étreintes. Tout sourire, le nez levé vers le ciel, gober les flocons, le pas distrait … et apercevoir, enfin, ce que nos yeux attendent vraiment.

Alors, se diriger, en un sourire, vers la silhouette debout peut-être depuis des heures, là, toujours là, bras tendus. S'accueillir. L'étreinte sera glacée, mais le cœur se réchauffera. Et puis, juste après, on rentrera ensemble. La soirée, on la passera blottit tous les deux sous la couverture, cocon de chaleur, chocolats garni de crème dans les mains, regards complices. Nos cœurs battent à l'unisson.

« Riku. »

« Je t'aime ».

Un souffle dans l'air glacial, un sourire. Un baiser ? La neige est douce, en hiver. Et chaque flocon porte ton nom.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture ?<p>

Riku, oui. Et Roxas, non pas Sora. Le RikuRoku est en train de surpasser l'Akuroku et le Soroku dans mes préférences... help ! Je ne peux plus m'en passer. Entre eux... je ne sais pas. Je ne peux voir que de la tendresse. Une entraide mutuelle qui permet de tout surpasser.

Et puis, la neige. Depuis quelques jours il ne cesse de neiger, par ici. Je passe la journée à observer les flocons tomber du ciel. Je pourrais faire ça toute ma vie...

A très bientôt, j'espère.


	8. Une dernière nuit pour regretter

**Chapitre 8 : **_**Le faire ou mourir**_

**Auteur** : Bouddha (Steleamaria)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent toujours à Square Enix... Toujours.

**Résumé** : Le faire ou mourir. Parce que le faire, c'est pas ça. C'est pas comme ça. Parce qu'il y a souvent toute une réflexion avant. Et parce que, souvent, on n'a pas toujours le choix.

**Rating **: K+

Je reviens très doucement (et difficilement) avec un petit texte écrit sur un coup de tête, alors il n'est ni vraiment bon, ni vraiment construit. Il fallait simplement que j'écrive.

À ceux qui me suivent encore, bonne lecture. =)

* * *

><p>Une dernière nuit pour regretter.<p>

C'est stupide.

Un simple défaut dans le temps, un hasard dans la vie, une étourderie dans son cœur, mais ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il l'avait toujours aimé.

La première fois, ça avait été un regard échangé, comme ça, par pur hasard de la vie. Un jeudi matin, un nouveau dans la classe. Un simple regard de quelques secondes, un battement raté, un déclic dans son cœur, et le sentiment était né, s'était ancré profondément quelque part, graine parasite et coriace, et n'avait plus jamais bougé, le hantant un peu plus chaque jour. Le virus de l'amour et des non-dits. Et des regrets. Incurable.

Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Jamais échangé un mot, un sourire, une parole. Mais chaque jour le sentiment grandissait, se gonflait dès qu'il l'apercevait en cours, dans le couloir, par hasard dans la rue, au cinéma, au parc, par la fenêtre.

Il avait eu le malheur de le regarder, une fois à la piscine en cours de natation, en simple maillot de bain. Il s'était alors figé, ses yeux l'avaient dévoré et il n'avait pu rester davantage, bouffé par la honte, le désir et la frustration. Sa nuit avait été cauchemardesque, et il n'avait pu que se toucher, seul et rongé. Honteux. Hanté. Il n'était plus retourné à la piscine, avait inventé un prétexte, trouvé une excuse, tout pour ne plus jamais le voir ainsi, si vulnérable et si beau. Si superbe dans le plus simple appareil. Égérie de ses rêves. Cauchemar de ses nuits.

C'était comme si chaque jour, alors que le sentiment grandissait, lui plongeait et s'immergeait dans un océan trop profond, un désert trop sec, une nuit trop noire. Il chutait, inévitablement. Mais le sentiment gonflait et son cœur était lourd d'amour. Petit à petit, il l'emportait vers le sol. Un pied dans la tombe.

Mais écrasé par le triste sentiment d'infériorité qu'ont les personnes timides et seules, il s'était contenté de le regarder de loin, toujours de loin sans dire un mot. En fait, il savait presque tout de sa vie. Il savait la composition de sa famille, son adresse, le nombre d'amis qu'il avait ici au lycée, le nombre d'ennemis aussi. Il savait combien d'aventures il avait dans le mois, il connaissait ses conquêtes, il connaissait même ses goûts en peinture et son émission préférée à la télévision. Il savait tout. Il savait, aussi, qu'en retour l'autre ne connaissait rien de lui.

Indéniablement, leurs chemins se séparèrent à la fin du lycée. La ville ici était petite, un peu triste, un charme pastoral qui ne laissait que peu de place à une grande réussite. L'autre était parti, lui était resté.

Et les années passèrent. Il eut un diplôme, un travail, une première voiture, sa maison, sa famille, ses enfants. Et puis, comme chacun, une dernière heure avant d'expirer.

Et comme chaque heure depuis ce fameux jour où un regard pair l'avait foudroyé, il se demanda encore si jamais, si jamais il avait osé lui adresser la parole un jour, est-ce que les choses auraient été autrement ?

Le faire ou mourir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ce n'est pas joyeux, mais ça demande réflexion...<strong>_

_**Merci d'avoir lu.**_


End file.
